Never Giving Up
by SonIcNerD101
Summary: Raphael is captured by the combined forces of the Krang and Shredder. He is constantly surrounded by his worst enemies who torture him and nearly kill him. With his only escape being the portal room, he ends up teleported to a strange region on earth, slowly dying. This Fic is gonna be around 85 chapters! Please review, and favorite! Published Recently
1. Chapter 1 : Adrenaline

**Hello all Turtle fans! Welcome, to the coolest story on this side of the Mississippi! I hope you all enjoy this (going to be) 85 chapter or more fanfic! Please stick with it, favorite, and review. I plan to update every week or so, but I might be late on a couple stuff, (dam school!) The version of the turtles are a mix of the TMNT (2007) movie and the new Nickelodeon show. So without further ado, here we go**

Adrenaline was pumping through the veins in Raphael while his abnormal emerald eyes were cold and empty. His forest green skin was wet and shining with sweat, his biceps were bulging, and parts of the hothead's knuckles were bleeding from his torn skin. Over and hour he's been giving the dangling bag before him a beating, and it was all Leo's fault. He had complained, AGAIN, about Raph not respecting him as a leader. About Raph not listening to simple orders. It was all over in an instant when the Hothead punched Leo square in the face and stormed out of the room.

"Who does he think he is!?" Raph thought aloud. "He isn't my keeper and I ain't his soldier!"

The Bag was worn out by now and the red banded turtle was heaving when he came to a stop. But it still wasn't satisfying. He hungered for something that would squirm, and what better to ease that hunger than street thugs needing a pummeling?

Grabbing his Sais from off his bed, he snuck out of the lair. It wasn't that hard of a task because everyone was otherwise occupied. Leo and Splinter were meditating in the dojo, Mickey was on the TV watching a sci-fi/alien movie, and Don was in his lab doing god knows what. Everyone rarely noticed when he snuck out, and he was determined to keep it that way. The top world just always gave him more freedom, and air. Definitely better than the stench of the New York City's sewers.

He navigated through the sewer tunnels and towards one of the closest manhole covers, climbed up the ladder and pushed himself up. Once he was on the roofs he began hunting his prey. Listening for any scream, gunshot, or the taps of running feet. Sure enough he heard a woman cry for help and shot off towards it. What he found was just what he needed. There were four men cornering a young lady in the dead end of one of the alleys.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt ya." One of the scraggy men said sinisterly. "We're just gonna take all your money and belongings you happen to have on ya." He scanned her body, eyeing her clothes in a perverted way, "All your belongings."

They all started laughing as the Lady tripped and fell onto the hard concrete. She then curled up into a fetal position with her head in her hands. "Please... Don't.." She whimpered while the man reached down to touch her.

Just before he was able to, Raph leapt down and punched the man across the face at lightning quick speed. The brawn turtle stood strong and threatening, his teeth bared. His appearance could make the bravest men break down in fear.

"You punks picked the wrong night." He growled before beginning the beat down.

 _A little after_

The red masked mutant stopped at the edge of a tall building and sat down. The sidewalks were somewhat deserted, but there were still small amounts of people walking by.

He beat the punks, tied them up, then 'disappeared'. He heard police sirens nearby so he guessed the lady called em. Now he was sitting there in silence, listening to the world around him. It was times like this Raph had time to think. Think about what life would've been like if he wasn't a mutant turtle, constantly hiding from society.

There was a loud group of teens walking across the street that caught his attention. They were laughing and having a good time. Some looked drunk while others looked sober. One of the boys started kissing the girl next to him, making Raph feel worse. Being a mutant, he knew he would never get to be with a girl.

April was ok, but definitely not for him. Every other girl ( in this timeline) who knew they existed were their enemies. Him and his brother will protect the city with their very lives and no one would know. They even save the world, and they still get nothing in return.

 _I guess this is what it feels like to be a hero with a mask._ _Only their mask can come off._ He thought. _It's nailed into our skin_.

The slightest sound behind him broke his train of thought. He froze, then barely avoided the beam shot towards his shell. Pulling out his sais, he glared at the surrounding Krang. "This is just great." He grunted sarcastically.

"It is the one known as the turtle Raphael. Surrender to Krang so Krang may capture you." One of the droids demanded. There were around 15 of them and closing in with guns at the ready.

"Fat chance." Raphael replied rebelliously and that was all the ninja had to say before the guns started raining down on him. He dodged every beam and was able to get close enough to slice through two of the droid's chests, short circuiting them both to the point their true brain forms came crawling out. Raph took the empty avatars and slammed them into the unlucky Krang standing by. The force of the impact caused the robotic parts to go flying everywhere.

Continuing on with the fight, the red masked mutant let his anger control him as he sliced, kicked, and punched the Krang till there was only three left. Raph got a glance towards the coward that ran and hid behind a brick chimney, while he fought the other two.

"Go back to your stinkin world and leave this planet the fuck alone!" He yelled with an annoyed rage.

He threw his sais at the two, not allowing them to do anything in defense. Both Krang brains ran away shrieking while Raph retrieved his weapons and headed over to the hiding alien.

The droid had a blinking light on its wrist and was speaking into it. Seeing the hothead, it only had a chance to yelp before he stabbed it. The brain thing came out, but didn't run away. It just grinned up at Raph, who looked at it strangely before he felt a stabbing pain in his left shoulder. Looking over he saw a dart sticking in his skin. "Awe, shell" he cursed.

"Hello Raphael." A voice greeted with disgust. The hothead whirled around in a ready stance and immediately growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "The dart you were just hit with injected a very strong sedative into your bloodstream. You'll be out like a light in a minute or less."

Raph tensed and gripped his sais tightly. He lunged towards her with amazing speed and pinned her on the side of the roof as she gave a startled cry. His sai was inches away from her throat. "Karai, you son of a..." Raph tried but slowly lost his voice.

She smirked triumphantly underneath him, "You're done turtle."

Foot soldiers came out from the surrounding shadows, each holding either chains, or weapons. Then his Vision turned black.

 _Back at the lair_

"NOOOO! Everyone knows you DON'T go towards the creepy thing! Don't go towards the creepy thing!" Mikey screamed at the TV. The teenage girl on the screen was being dumb by asking an alien creature if it was lost, thinking it was a dog, even though it clearly wasn't. The prankster was completely zoned into the movie staring at it with puzzled disbelief. Right when the girl was about to touch the 'dog' it bite her hand off then slowly ate her alive while she screamed bloody murder. Mikey flung his hands up and down in exaggeration.

"See! I told you not to go towards it, but you didn't listen, and now you're dead." He all but screamed.

"Mikey! Would you keep it down!? I'm trying to work!" Donnie's voice came from the lab. A loud boom and a puff of black smoke followed shortly after, making Mikey cringe a little. "You've got *cough* to be kidding *cough* me!"

The genius came out of the smoke throwing a coughing fit. He babbled on and on about things Mikey didn't understand at all, but what the orange banded turtle did get was one of his freako experiment's exploded and Don was mad about it.

Leo and Splinter came out from the Dojo to see what caused the sudden noise. Splinters expression was a knowing one, so was Leo's with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"What was it this time Donnie?" The sword wielding turtle asked in exasperation.

"Oh nothing... JUST some of the chemical solutions that took me HOURS to perfect mixed with some of the mutagen and EXPLODED IN MY LAB! MONTHS OF HARD WORK IS RUINED!" The distressed mutant yelled towards the leader. Donnie rarely got mad, but when he was, it was better to be in another room. So Mikey slipped away and headed towards his room, forgetting all about the dumb alien horror movie.

On the way there he got a glance of Raph's room. The door was cracked open and the light was turned off. Raph and Leo got in another argument earlier that day and no one's seen Raphie since. It was normal, Mikey thought he might be cooled down by now so he changed his destination. Opening the door fully he automatically saw Raph's punching bag, it looked utterly destroyed with dried blood stains in the shape of fists. Then he looked around the room finding an empty bed, empty bench pressing equipment, and an empty room.

It was clear that the hothead snuck out again. He debated whether he should tell the others about this or not, ending with the decision to just keep it to himself. Raph would get mad at him otherwise. He shrugged and walked to his room.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Chains

**I really liked the episode 'fourfold trap' so it's gonna be kinda like that but with just Raph and a few modifications to the room. Keep in mind, that the slanted letter things mean he's thinking.**

His wrists were bound by chains. He could tell by the way the smooth metal felt against his reptilian skin along with the sound of them clattering as he moved. They spread his arms in opposite directions, not allowing him to sit or move around. His feet ached and his arms felt stretched. Not to mention the temperature. It felt like he was in the desert on a hot summers day, Lost, confused, and dazed.

The room he was in, was decently big with the walls made of a varity of brown bricks. floor looked untouched and the only light being a dim strip of orangish red on the top of the walls. In front of him was a large metal door that was secured by heavy duty locks, bringing the word _impenetrable_ came to mind. "Where am I?" He thought aloud and unexpectedly, heard a reply.

"You are in a prison cell specifically designed for you Raphael." Karai's voice cut through the air. The sound originated from the metal intercom on the ceiling. A blinking red light came off the side of it, signaling that it was on. "Get comfortable, because you won't be leaving this room for a while."

"Karai!" The hothead jerked on his chains. "Let me out of here, or I'm gonna-"

"You're not gonna do anything freak, there's no way you're getting out of this. It's physically impossible, and I don't believe you have the mental capacity either." Raph could just feel her smirking. "That's Donatello's thing, Leonardo leads, Michelangelo keeps you all high spirited, and you? You just get in the way with that temper of yours. All you are to them is a _nuisance_."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know what you're talkin about!" He yelled. The chains we're chafing his wrists by now, turning his forests green skin red.

"Oh but I do. Your family hates you for the monster you are Raphael. Nothing you do can ever change that."

Emerald eyes looked down. He had sometimes wondered whether he was secretly hated in his family. If he was, who could blame them? He's a monster. His temper already caused him to kill a street thug that made things too personal and could possibly get to the point where he'd kill someone close to him. He almost killed Mikey that one time...

 _It isn't true. I know its not._

"you're no better off. The shredder just sees you as a _bitch_ he can boss around." The silence that followed made Raph smirk. He had struck a nerve. After a couple minutes the red light on the side of the intercom turned off.

 _Guess we're done talking. Now, how to get out of here..._

He looked around the room, then towards where the chains connected to the walls. He hated chains. Just looking at them made his blood boil with resistance. He was staring at the bonds like he could melt them, then suddenly remembered a quote he once heard, ' _Chains are meant to be broken.'_

 _Maybe if I pull hard enough..._

That's where he noticed there were no hinges connecting the chains to the wall. Instead it seemed they went into the walls through a small hole.

 _Strange._

He let out a surprise grunt as he suddenly felt the chains being yanked in both directions. His arms were completely stretched out to the point it felt like he was being ripped apart. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in pain.

The door made a clicking sound which caused the hothead to open one eye. The Shredder came walking in with Karai and a Krang droid following close behind. The Droid was holding a tray that hid the utensils inside by a silver cover. Raph instantly growled.

"Hello _turtle."_ The Shredder greeted him with disgust while punching him right in the jaw. Pain shot through Raph's systems as he did. The taste of a crimson substance collected in his mouth. "Where is the _rat_ you call father."

Raph got a glimpse towards Karai's smirking face, she clearly enjoyed that.

"Getting right to the point, huh?" Raph spit out a good amount of blood. "Do whateva ya want to me, I ain't tellin _you_ anything."

"Very well freak." He turned around and opened the concealed tray. Raph saw Karai's face fall at the same time his did when he saw the contents. Out of the many un-friendly items on the tray, Shredder picked the whip first. It wasn't like normal whips though. It's tip was covered with barbs that could easily tear through skin and the fact that the whip had a button on the handle didn't settle right with the mutant turtle.

"You will endure my torture until you decide to talk." Saki sneered while the whip unraveled from its coil. As he lifted it up, Raph was able to see a weak point in his armor. So he kicked the devil with all his might at his exposed side.

Shredder let out a surprise grunt and instinctively bent over and held the infiltrated skin. Raph smirked in triumph.

"Father!" Karai was by his side instantly with worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She was shoved away harshly. "I'm fine!" Saki's gleaming red eyes narrowed. "Just for that, you will receive twice the torture."

Shredder lifted the whip once more and thrashed it on one of his stretched arms. It wrapped around the appendage like a snake. Sharp barbs biting into his skin made him hiss.

Blood slowly dripped on the floor and Shredder moved his thumb over the button. Raph could do nothing but glare.

He pressed it.

A half-scream, half-grunt echoed around the room as the whip electrocuted him. The blue fire shooting through his veins and straight into his soul. His chest lurched forward involuntarily while his fists clenched up even tighter. It felt like an eternity before it stopped and he collapsed into the chains. A small amount of smoke lifted off of his arms and legs.

Raphael looked up and smirked, emerald eyes gleaming with defiance. His muscle were exposed and gleaming in the dim light. "That all...ya got?" He breathed between words.

 **(The image is up above but with green eyes)**

Shredder snarled then whipped him again, and again, and again. Each time an electric shock followed, along with a bloody scream. The Droid stood emotionless and Karai left sometime between the numbers. Raph guessed it was because she got bored or had other things to take care of. But he didn't see the horrified expression she wore while walking out.

Saki's eyes shined under the mask, with satisfaction and... Lust? The whipping stopped and Saki took off his helmet. The scared face of a dictator was revealed. He leaned in close enough for Raph to feel his breathe against his cheek. Disgust and repulsion shone on the mutants features as Saki did so.

"You will die here Raphael. With _me."_ He laughed a haunting laugh that was surely going to be in his nightmares. Slowly, he pulled away and exited the room with the Krang droid.

His chains let up almost instantly and he hit the ground with a thud. Heat traveled from the floor and seeped through his pale skin, sweat caused his blood to leak and smear, all while his limbs still twitched with electricity.

It stayed that way until eventually his world turned to black.

 _At the same time back with the other turtles..._

"Raph! You're late for training! So get you're grumpy butt up!" Mikey yelled up the stairs.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I said go get Raph." Leo said plainly.

"Well, I don't want to go _all_ the way up stairs." Mikey complained. The oldest rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. He placed a hand on his shoulder brotherly.

"Don't worry, I'll save you the trip."

"Really!?" Mikey all but pounced on him. " Thanks Leo!"

"Ya, ya, now get back to the Dojo."

"Will do boss!" He saluted and then ran off through the paper doors of the Dojo. Leo watched his retreating form, shaking his head and laughing a little. Wasting no more time, he headed towards Raphs room. Going up the stairs, through the 'hallways', then finally stopping in front of his door. He knocked.

"Raph, wake up, your late for training."

Silence.

" You _are_ going to training Raph. Now come out."

Nothing.

Leo started getting agrivated. "Raph, I'm coming in."

With that he opened the door, about to give another lecture on the importance of training, only to be met with an empty room.

"Raph?"

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Help

**This chapter will not really have Raph in it, which is gonna be pretty rare. Please comment because I love hearing them! Hope you enjoy!**

 _HHow could my father be so dishonorable? How could he be so... Monstrous? I mean I know he's beaten prisoners and such, but he never really tortured them. Maybe it's because Raphael is a Hamato. I mean, of course that's the reason. We are out to kill him and his family. His father murdered my mother. Splinter is the monster here. Because of him I grew up without a mother and my father raised me without a wife._

Karai was practicing her katas to try and get off some of her nervousness energy from the night before. It was hard for her to process what was done to the mutant and the fact that her own father was the one doing it.

 _But...it feels so wrong torturing him. Especially for something his father did. It is more honorable to give him a quick death._

 _Besides, father's never actually tortured anyone before...but the things in that tray...why would he even_ _ **have**_ _those? And when I tried to help him... He got angry at me._

Karai was so deep in thought, she barely heard her fathers hoarse voice on the intercom.

 **"Karai, I require your presence. Immediately."**

She quickly finished her kata, the started towards the throne room. Upon arriving she opened the doors and slowly made her way to the center of the walkway where she immediately kneeled. She could see Xever (fish face) out of her peripheral vision swimming around the sides of the floor.

"Father, you called for me." Her voice was monotone.

"Yes." His tone was powerful and demanding. "I would like to know your view on the session we had with Raphael."

Karai planned out her words thoroughly. She knew she had to tell him what he wanted to hear. "I think nothing of it. He is a filthy Hamato. He deserved it."

Shredder scanned her, "You left before I was finished."

"I apologize for my absence father." She stood, her stance one of an obedient soldier. "I had to take care of some things. And besides, his screams were getting too loud."

"Is that so..." He didn't sound convinced. Karai was about to continue on with the excuse, but was interrupted by Xever raising his head out of the water.

"If I were you, I would've stayed overtime to give him more of an experience."

His accent was thick and his words were venomous. Everyone in headquarters knew about Xever's hatred for Raphael. The two were so alike, they ended up hating each other. Karai was certain he would've been there for the first session if he wasn't a...well...fish.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Xever, but you are not-"

Shredder stomped his foot on the floor with a soft clang, signaling them to be quiet. He examined his daughter, then Xever. Silence engulfed the room as the two waited for their master to speak.

"Xever. I am aware of your hatred for Raphael. That is why I will allow you to end the freaks _life_." An involuntary shiver ran down Karai's spine. "But. We must use him as bait for his brothers and the _rat,_ so he must be kept alive. Until then, you may have you're own 'sessions' with him. The freak could use a refreshing swim about now."

Xever smiled. A genuine one of pure happiness that made it frightening. "Thank you Master Shredder, I will give promising results. "

"And Karai. I have shielded you long enough." His eyes narrowed. "When Raphael awakes, you will bring him directly here, and you will stay in this room until we are finished. _Is that understood?"_

"Y-yes, father." she couldn't stop the slight tremble from escaping as she surprisingly didn't want Raphael to suffer, let alone watch as he did. It was then she realized that she had been viewing this whole thing as a game. Flirting with Leo instead of killing him, following April where ever she went to find the turtles lair even though she barely tried to, and she even aided the turtles just because she wanted some action, or because she let her curiosity get the better of her.

But what her father was doing brought realization into her systems. How could she be so blind? The mans a maniac and yet... she still loves him as her father. Splinter and Shredder are both monsters. Just in different ways. The turtles didn't really do anything... Wrong.

"You are dismissed." Saki waved his hand towards the door. Karai kneeled respectfully, then quickly exited the room.

She headed straight to her quarters and instantly curled up in her bed. When the emotions became too much, she cried herself to sleep.

 _Somewhere on the rooftops of New York City..._

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place Mikey?" Donnie scolded. Earlier that day, Leo went to go get the hothead turtle, but found he was not in the lair. That means he's somewhere uptop. Alone.

"Because I knew if I told you, Raph would've gotten mad at me for ratting him out!" Mikey was distressed and worried. He didn't like when any of his brother fought and he didn't like it when his brothers couldn't be found.

"You still should've told us." Leos voice was mellow despite how worried he was. He always worried more that any of his brother because his brothers... his _team_ is his responsibility.

"I know..." Right now, you could say that the youngest looked like a kicked puppy.

Donnie slid to a stop. "Ok, Ok. We just...need to find Raph. Who knows how long he was out here. He could be hurt or worse." He sighed. "We know he didn't crash with Casey like he usually does."

"We know he didn't stop by Mr. Murakami's."

"And we know he-" Leo froze and signaled his brothers to be quiet. Complete silence engulfed the turtles as they listened for whatever Leo had heard.

"What is it Le-"

"Sh." He put his hand out.

Then they heard it. It was faint, but there. The trio instantly went into ninja mode and navigated there way towards the sound. They had to jump across two buildings before they finally found the source. ,

It was around 15-16 Krang droids. All utterly destroyed or dismembered. By the looks of the them, they were ripped apart savagely. One of them was still sparking, creating the sounds they all heard.

"I'm gonna guess Raph did this?" Mikey asked sarcastically. Leo and Don gave him a look like, _ya think?_

"Alright guys, look for clues, we might be able to figure out what happened." Don stated and they all began looking around. Leo was wondered behind a chimney and found a Droid with one of Raph's sais sticking out of it, it's glint shined dangerously even without their owner. The second sai was lying on the floor next to its leg. Dread filled the eldest.

 _Raph doesn't have his weapons._

Just then something caught his eye. Looking over, he saw the dart. It was a shiney silver color that had a small amount of dried blood on the tip. He grabbed it.

"Guys, get over here." Leo called. Mikey and Don were there in a second.

"Now I _know_ Raph did this." Mikey clarified once he saw the weapons. Donnie nodded.

"Donnie do you know what this is? I think Raph was shot with it." The leader held a worried look as he handed the genius the dart. He took it and examined it.

"I'll have to go to my lab to find out _exactly_ what's in it, but I'm pretty sure it's a sedative dart." He stated matter of factly.

 **To be continued...**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is a little, eh. I kinda got a little lazy towards the end.**


End file.
